The power industry is deregulating. As the monopolistic economic model of the old power industry shifts to a new, competitive market, the electric utilities are increasingly focusing on their existing infrastructure with an eye to prolonging its operational lifespan. At the same time, strains on the power supplies are increasing. Cities are becoming more populated and energy consumption in densely populated areas is increasing. Customers are also demanding better, and cheaper, energy. The demands for increased amounts of energy at lower costs can strain the existing electrical transmission and distribution systems.
For example, the existing electric utility infrastructure is forced to carry greater loads in the energy transmission and distribution systems to compensate for the increased energy demands. As a result of the increased loads, more energy is transmitted, raising the operating temperatures at which the materials and components in the energy transmission and distribution systems operate. However, portions of the existing transmission and distribution systems are not designed to operate at the higher operating temperatures more frequently encountered by today's electrical utilities. Therefore, the electrical utilities are implementing necessary plant upgrades as well as energy transmission and distribution system upgrades while keeping an eye on cost control.
Aware of the need to provide new electrical transmission and distribution systems capable of handling increased energy loads and the higher temperatures resulting therefrom, cable and wire manufactures have developed a high temperature conductor designed for overhead distribution and transmission lines called, aluminum conductor, steel supported (ACSS). ACSS is designed to operate continuously at elevated temperatures without loss of strength. For example, different ACSS products are designed to operate at temperatures around 200° C., and even up to 250° C. in some cases. These operating temperatures are higher than the 130° C. operating temperature designs found in many of the existing conductors. ACSS is also designed to sag less than other existing conductors under emergency electrical loadings, which are becoming more common with increased energy demands imposed on the energy transmission and distribution systems.
Although the ACSS technology provides cost-effective alternatives for the electric utilities to upgrade and repair energy transmission and distribution systems, advances in other technologies that must work with the ACSS have not kept pace with the advances made by ACSS. Of particular concern are power connections. Power connections are generally the weak links in an energy transmission and distribution system. Unless the stability and performance of the power connections meets or exceeds the operating conditions of the ACSS, the full potential of ACSS may not be realized.
For instance, wedge technology provides reliable connector technology for use in non-tension power applications and power connections. A basic wedge device 100 as used in energy transmission and distribution systems is illustrated in FIG. 1. The wedge device includes a “C” member 110 and a wedge member 120. The “C” member 110 may encompass portions of two conductors 130A and 130B or a conductor 130A and a device (not shown) in communication with the conductor 130A. The wedge member 120 is positioned within the “C” member 110 to form an electrical connection between the two conductors 130A and 130B or to electrically connect conductor 130A with a device (not shown). Typically, an inhibitor material is applied to the “C” member 110 and the wedge member 120, and optionally the conductors 130A and 130B, to inhibit oxidation of the wedge device 100 and protect the wedge device 100 from exposure to the elements. The partial covering of the wedge device 100 with an inhibitor material can have a beneficial effect on the performance of the wedge device 100 and may improve the lifetime of the wedge device 100. The use of inhibitor materials with other connector technologies and power connections may be beneficial for similar reasons.
Oil based inhibitor materials are frequently used with power connections in energy transmission and distribution systems to provide benefits such as improved corrosion resistance, sealing properties, elemental protection, and/or reduced wear on the power connection. However, existing inhibitor materials do not posses the temperature stamina required for operation with ACSS or the high temperatures frequently associated with the increased loading or emergency loading of existing energy transmission and distribution systems. Under such high temperature conditions, existing inhibitors tend to transform into a congealed varnish and do not provide the desired protective benefits. There are apparently no inhibitor materials available that are capable of retaining the desired sealing properties or providing the corrosion resistance and protection to power connections operating at the high-temperatures associated with the ACSS technology, for instance, between 150° C. and 250° C. Therefore, it is desirable to develop, fabricate, and use an inhibitor material capable of operating at high-temperatures, or a material exhibiting inhibitor properties, with energy transmission and distribution systems.